politologiawikiaorg_ru-20200213-history
Казимир Ойе-Мба
Казимир Мари Анж Ойе-Мба (родился 20 апреля 1942«Bio-Portrait: Casimir Oyé Mba, le profil de l’emploi», bdpgabon.org, 14 March 2005 .Jean-Pierre Béjot, «BAD : Casimir Oyé-Mba, candidat de la zone francophone ?», lefaso.net, 13 October 2004 .) является габонским политическим деятелем. После работы на посту управляющего Банка Центральноафриканских государств с 1978 по 1990, Ойе-Мба был премьер-министром Габона с 3 мая 1990 года по 2 ноября 1994 годаNancy Ellen Lawler, Gabon: Year in Review 1994, Britannica.com.. После ухода с поста премьер-министра, он стал министром иностранных дел, находился на этом посту с 1994 по 1999 года, министр по планированию с 1999 по 2007 и министр шахт и нефти с 2007 по 2009 год. Молодость и финансовую карьера Член этнической группы Фанг«PENPIX-Main candidates in Gabon’s presidential vote», Reuters, 30 August 2009., Казимир Ойе-Мба родился в Нзамалиге, расположенный в департаменте Комо-Монда провинции Эстуаре«Bio-Portrait: Casimir Oyé Mba, le profil de l’emploi», bdpgabon.org, 14 March 2005 .. Его отец обучался, чтобы стать католическим священником в Марсель Лефевр, но был уволен из семинарии. Он вступил в Центральный банк государств Экваториальной Африки и Камеруна (BCEAEC) в январе 1968 годаJean-Pierre Béjot, «BAD : Casimir Oyé-Mba, candidat de la zone francophone ?», lefaso.net, 13 October 2004 .. В январе 1970 года он стал заместителем директора своего агентства в Либревиле, Габон«Bio-Portrait: Casimir Oyé Mba, le profil de l’emploi», bdpgabon.org, 14 March 2005 ., а в апреле 1970 года он стал директором Агентства Либревиля«Bio-Portrait: Casimir Oyé Mba, le profil de l’emploi», bdpgabon.org, 14 March 2005 .Jean-Pierre Béjot, «BAD : Casimir Oyé-Mba, candidat de la zone francophone ?», lefaso.net, 13 October 2004 . В 1973 году, когда был создан BCEAEC Банк государств Центральной Африки, Ойе-Мба стал ее национальным директором по Габону, а в январе 1977 года он стал помощником генерального директора BEAC. Штаб-квартира в Яунде, Камерун. В апреле 1978 года он стал управляющим BEAC«Bio-Portrait: Casimir Oyé Mba, le profil de l’emploi», bdpgabon.org, 14 March 2005 .Jean-Pierre Béjot, «BAD : Casimir Oyé-Mba, candidat de la zone francophone ?», lefaso.net, 13 October 2004 ., оставался в этой должности до 1990 годаJean-Pierre Béjot, «BAD : Casimir Oyé-Mba, candidat de la zone francophone ?», lefaso.net, 13 October 2004 .. Политическая карьера После Национальной конференции 1990 года в Габоне, Ойе-Мба был назначен на пост премьер-министра Габона 27 апреля 1990 года«Rapport de la Mission d’Observation des Élections Présidentielles du 6 décembre 1998», democratie.francophonie.org .. На парламентских выборах состоявшиеся позднее 1990 года он получил место в Национальном собрании от департамента Комо-Монда в провинции Эстуаре и после выборов он был сохранен в качестве премьер-министра в ноябре 1990 года. В декабре 1993 состоялись президентские выборы, которые выиграл действующий президент Омар Бонго, Ойе-Мба был менеджером кампании Бонго. После выборов, он подал в отставку 11 марта 1994 года, однако Бонго вновь назначил его 13 марта и новое правительство во главе с Ойе-Мба был сформировано 25 марта«Mar 1994 — New Government», Keesing’s Record of World Events, Volume 40, March, 1994 Gabon, Page 39896.. После подписания соглашения с оппозицией в том же году, Ойе-Мба и его правительство ушло в отставку 11 октября 1994 года«Oct 1994 — New Government», Keesing’s Record of World Events, Volume 40, October, 1994 Gabon, Page 40216. и было назначено новое коалиционное правительство во главе с Полином Обамом-Нгемой 2 ноября. Ойе-Мба был включен в правительство Обама-Нгемы как государственный министр, ведущий по вопросам иностранных дел и сотрудничества, и он находился в этой должности до января 1999 года. Затем он стал государственным министром по планированию, развитие программирования и регионального планирования в правительстве премьер-министра Жана-Франсуа Нтутума Эмана 25 января 1999 года. Ойе-Мба был переизбран в Национальное собрание в декабре 1996 и в декабре 2001 на парламентских выборах. В декабре 2002 года на муниципальных выборов, он был избран членом городского совета в Нтуме. Ойе-Мба был неудачным кандидатом на должность председателя Африканского банка развития в 2005 году; он дошел до четвертого раунда голосования в первый день выборов, 18 мая 2005«Obasanjo at ADB Meeting, election of new President commences», nigeriafirst.org, 19 May 2005.. В декабре 2006 на парламентских выборах, Ойе-Мба снова получил место в Национальном собрании ГДП кандидата в избирательном округе Нтума«Liste des Députés par Circonscription», National Assembly website (accessed 5 January 2009) ., он сохранил свое положение в правительстве после выборов. Позже, после почти девяти лет в качестве государственного министра по вопросам планирования, Ойе-Мба был назначен на должность государственного министра по вопросам нефти, нефти, энергетики, водных ресурсов и продвижения новых энергий в правительстве, которое было сформировано 28 декабря 2007 года«Gabon: La liste complète du nouveau gouvernement gabonais rendu public vendredi», Gabonews.ga, 28 December 2007 .. Кандидат в президенты 2009 После смерти президента Бонго 8 июня 2009 года, Ойе-Мба — член Политбюро Габонской Демократической Партии PDG был одним из десяти участников PDG, которые подали заявки баллотироваться в качестве кандидата партии на досрочных президентских выборах, запланировавших на 30 августа 2009 года«Gabon: Dix candidats dont une femme pour la candidature du PDG à la prochaine présidentielle», Gabonews, 5 July 2009 .. Хотя он считался одним из ведущих претендентов, в середине июля 2009 года сын Омара Бонго, Али бен Бонго был выбран кандидатом от PDG вместо его«Bongo’s son to be Gabon candidate in August poll», AFP, 16 July 2009.«Bongo son set for Gabon candidacy», BBC News, 16 July 2009.. Не добившись номинации, Ойе-Мба заявил, что он вместо этого будет баллотироваться как независимый кандидат в президенты 21 июля;. он поставил под сомнение обстоятельства выбора Али бен Бонго и сказал, что он хотел быть «истинным кандидатом консенсуса»"Gabon: " Je veux être le candidat du vrai consensus «, Casimir Oyé Mba», Gabonews, 21 July 2009 .. Затем он был исключен из правительства, которое было назначено 22 июля 2009 года, после 19 лет непрерывной работы.«Gabon: Six ministres absents sur la liste de la nouvelle équipe gouvernementale», Gabonews, 23 July 2009 .. Отечество объединенных сил (FPU), оппозиционная группа, заявила 29 июля 2009 года, что она поддерживает кандидатуру Ойе-Мба. Оппозиционная группа оценила его как «человека целостности, мира, и опыт» и «истинный кандидат консенсуса»«Gabon : Le FPU soutient Casimir Oyé Mba», GabonEco, 31 July 2009 .. Выступая в Либревиле 9 августа Ойе-Мба сказал, что основное внимание будет уделено борьбе с безработицей среди молодежи, если он будет избран и он сказал, что «если молодые люди больше не доверяют политиков, это из-за чувства, что они часто были преданы»"Gabon: " Si la jeunesse ne fait plus confiance aux hommes politiques, c’est parce qu’elle a le sentiment qu’elle a souvent été trahie «, Casimir Oyé Mba», Gabonews, 10 August 2009 .. Во время кампании по выборам, Ойе-Мба критиковал неравномерное распределение богатства в Габоне: «60 процентов габонцев живут ниже порога жизненно минимальный доход … и только два процента населения на самом деле выигрывает от богатства нашей страны». Он подчеркнул важность совершенствования управленияFanny Pigeaud, «Gabon’s citizens to have their say», Sapa-AFP (IOL), 28 August 2009.. Во время своей кампании, в которой подчеркивается его многолетний опыт, Ойе-Мба также призвал к более строительство дорог (100 км в год), экономя деньги за счет сокращения числа министров в правительстве и восстановлении два срока на президентство. Ойе-Мба снял свою кандидатуру в день выборов, сославшись на свою обеспокоенность по поводу возможности насилия«Gabon awaits presidential election results», Associated Press, 2 September 2009.. Несмотря на его выводе, он занял пятое место с 0,92 % голосов, по результатам Конституционного Суда 4 сентября 2009 года«Gabon : La Cour Constitutionnelle valide la victoire d’Ali Bongo Ondimba», Gaboneco, 4 September 2009 .. 30 декабря 2009 года планирование создание новой партийной объединенной оппозиции было объявлено, и Ойе-Мба был среди различных лидеров оппозиции, участвующих в ней«Gabon: des opposants annoncent la formation d’un „grand parti politique“», AFP, 31 December 2009 .. Ойе-Мба затем вступил в Габонский Союз за демократию и развитие (UGDD), оппозиционная партия во главе с Захари Мибото«Gabon : Mba Obame „signe“ à l’UGDD», GabonEco, 8 February 2010 . и УГДД объединился с двумя другими партиями для создания единой оппозиционной партии Национальный союз. На момент запуска партии 10 февраля 2010 года, Ойе-Мба был определен в качестве одного из пяти вице-президентов«Gabonese opposition forms new party», AFP, 10 February 2010.«POLITIQUE : NAISSANCE D’UN NOUVEAU PARTI DE L’OPPOSITION», AGP, 11 February 2010 .. Примечания Источник * Casimir Oyé-Mba — Английская Википедия